The purpose of this study is to accurately document possible racial differentials in the prevalence of major neurologic disorders by surveying an entire county, with a biracial population of approximately 25,000. The disorders investigated include cerebral palsy, dementia, psychomotor delay, epilepsy, Parkinson's disease, essential tremor, and cerebrovascular disease. Variation in mortality rates by race and sex for the entire U.S. for the years 1971 and 1973 throught 1978 were also studied for 20 categories of neurologic disease. In addition, research protocols for neuroepidemiologic studies in developing countries have been prepared for Ecuador, Mexico, Nigeria, Peru, the People's Republic of China, Spain, Venezuela and India. Pilot investigations have been successfully carried out in Ecuador, Mexico, Nigeria, Peru, the People's Republic of China, and India.